The Web Wing
by turbomagnus
Summary: What happens when Marvel heroes take political office? Follow White House Press Secretary Peter Parker through the Rogers Administration. Marvel/West Wing fusion.
1. Meet The Press Secretary

Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, 9 May.

In the immortal words of Samuel L. Clemens... "Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot. BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR."

Disclaimer: Spider-Man, Captain America and all other associated characters are the property of Marvel Entertainment/Comics and The West Wing is the creation of Aaron Sorkin and property of NBC, each being used used without permission or intent to profit.

* * *

-o0O0o-

"The Web Wing"  
By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

-o0O0o-

* * *

"And that's the end of the game for the week, boys and girls," the White House Press Secretary grinned, "The lid is on and burped."

"Peter! Peter!" the reporters called out his name trying to get his attention.

Peter Parker waved a hand, he was lucky since he started out in photojournalism which got him brownie points from the Press Corps since he had been a reporter himself, "Burped, I tell ya."

With that said, Peter walked off the platform and out of the press room. When his assistant approached, his entire demenor seemed to change.

"Where is he, Carol?"

"He's in his office," Carol answered, "Peter..."

"I know, I know," the former-Webslinger raised his hand, "I'll keep my temper and just be the friendly neighborhood Press Secretary everyone's come to know and love.."

-o0o-

* * *

The door to the office of the Deputy Communications Director burst open leaving Peter glaring at the occupant, "James Arthur Maddox! I have not been _this _close to wanting to do permanent harm to someone since the days I was bonded to an alien symbiote!"

The two Multiple Men created by the kinetic force of the original falling backwards in his chair helped him up, glaring at Peter. As soon as his chair was righted, the original shook his head, "Look, Peter, if it's about that quote I gave the Bugle, I-"

"A quote? A quote?" Peter was livid, his face almost the same color as the mask he used to wear, "You think this about a stupid quote? Do you have any idea the question I was asked just a few minutes ago?"

"Is this a bad time?" a voice asked from behind Peter.

"No!" Maddox exclaimed.

"Yes!" Peter snapped before spinning around, and correcting himself, "Uh, I mean, kind of, Mister President."

President Steven Rogers shook his head and spoke in that way that only a genuine hero of the Second World War and an American Icon could get away with and not sound patronising, "Son, whatever it is he did, I'm fairly sure it can't be bad enough to call for that kind of comment."

"With all due respect, Cap," despite Rogers' position as President, the old soldier preferred and insisted on being called Cap by people he knew, including Peter, "The administration doesn't need the kind of bad press that comes with this situation, especially not so soon after the problem with Stark."

"We're all allowed our problems, Peter," Rogers reminded him, "I remember a press secretary whose personal problems with the Mayor of New York made for an interesting campaign two years ago."

"Sure thing, Cap," Peter sighed before turning to shoot Maddox a quick glare - all three of him, "Next time, you come to me. I don't want to find something like this out from the Press Corps again."


	2. Senior Staff Meeting

Disclaimer: All Marvel Comics characters are the property of Marvel Entertainment and are used for entertainment purposes without permission or intent to profit. Besides which, considering that Marvel's lawyers include the high-flying Falcon, the fearless Daredevil and the gamma-powered She-Hulk, just in their comics, I have no desire to find out what kind of lawyers they'd have in real life...

* * *

-o0O0o-

"The Web Wing"  
By; J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

-o0O0o-

* * *

"All rise," former New York attorney and current White House Chief of Staff Sam Wilson joked as he walked into the conference room.

"Sorry, Sam," Peter Parker, Press Secretary retorted, "That's only for judges, not lawyers... and I'm suddenly glad Jen's neither here nor a telepath."

"That was more than the rest of us needed to know, Spidey," Sam groaned as he dropped a stack of folders on the table, "Take one and pass them around."

"Something normally heard at rock concerts," Peter added as he left one of the folders laying in front of him and handed the rest to Jamie Maddox.

"Peter," the web-slinger-turned-Press Secretary's old friend and nominal superior as she was the Communications Director, Katherine Pryde, rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Peter snorted, "Like we don't all know it's the truth."

Jack Munroe groaned, "Somebody's in a good mood - what happened, Peter? Somebody declare their candidacy for Mayor of New York against Jameson?"

"Not yet," Peter admitted, tapping his knuckles on the table, "But don't count out seeing Matt Murdock as Mayor Murdock just yet - I think I'm wearing him down."

"In other words," Jamie countered, "He's tempted to do it just to shut you up whether he wins or loses the election."

"Hey, that's wearing him down, right?" Peter shrugged.

Jamie smirked, "What makes you think that he won't find some way to take revenge on you if he does end up getting elected?"

"That..." Peter's face dropped, "is a thought that's gonna fester..."

"Moving on," Sam sighed, "We have the reception for the Samkarian Queen tomorrow night... Peter, I assume you'll be arriving at the reception with Silver's entourage?"

Snickers passed through the room as Peter tried to surpress a blush at the Chief-of-Staff bringing up his occasional on-again-off-again relationship with Silver Sablinova, the Queen of Samkaria, in a senior staff meeting.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Sam smirked, "Just remember the rest of us when you end up becoming 'Royal Consort' or whatever, okay?"

Peter snorted, "Forget it, I learned my lesson about serious relationships back when I was web-swinging - they just don't work out. I plan to stick to 'friends with benefits' from now on."

"When they're not given a choice between SHIELD and a vacation at 'Club Fed', like your last 'friend with benefits' was, anyway," Jack snarked.

"Okay, okay, so Felicia was probably not the best girl I've ever known, so shoot me," Peter replied.

"Believe me," Katherine muttered, "The idea does have some merit..."

"Back to running the country," Sam interjected, "How are we for support on S.R.-616?"

"We've definitely got the Senator from New York on our side," Jamie informed him, "Fortunately for us, he's always been a friend to superheroes... even when we're no longer dressing in colorful costumes and fighting supervillains."

"Come to think of it, I miss the colorful costumes and fighting supervillians," Peter quipped, "It was easier."

"Yeah," Sam sighed, "Well, the universe doesn't give points for easy."


End file.
